


Stay for Tonight?

by Marvelfangirling (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bit of Angnst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nudity (Nothing Graphic just showering)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marvelfangirling
Summary: Bucky has been having nightmares for the past 3 months straight, he doesn't want to ask for help. But unfortunately for him, Y/n L/n isn't just gonna let him stay like this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stay for Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky/ Reader Parring!!  
> Warnings: Fluff, Angst, Nudity (Nothing Graphic, just showering)

Bucky awoke in a sweat. Another bad dream had cursed him. This was nothing really new to Bucky though. Every night for the past 3 months he had, had terrible nightmares of what he had done, or the people he had hurt. 

One person who he had turned to for help was Y/n L/n. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, not to mention the sweetest and kindest. 

It was pretty obvious that he liked her, especially to Steve. Steve knew everything and loved to joke around with Bucky about it. But Bucky would always ignore him and keep his silent gaze at Y/n. 

Bucky sighed, wiping his forehead. The only light was shining on his face through the window in his room. The door creaked open causing him to shoot up instinctively. “Bucky?” A familiar voice came from the door. 

Bucky sighed in relief. “Y/n, it's just you.” Y/n stepped into the room. “I heard you groaning and talking in your sleep, are you okay?” She asked, with obvious concern in her voice. ‘Dang it,’ Bucky thought. She had heard him in his sleep. 

Her room was only two rooms down, but Bucky didn’t know he was that loud during his nightmares. “Yeah, I’m fine...kinda.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Y/n, who was currently looking at his chest. 

Bucky always slept shirtless so this was kinda expected. “Another nightmare?” Y/n asked, walking over to him. Wow, she was even hesitant, walking up to the Ex-Winter Soldier and she had no fear, she was only trying to help him. 

Bucky noticed how her eyes sparkled even in the dark. He nodded. “Yeah, but it's normal now.” He said. Y/n stepped right in front of him, gently grabbing his much bigger metal hand with her small one. Bucky flinched, no one had ever freely just gently grabbed it ever, they were always afraid of it. 

“It doesn’t have to be normal, James, and I don’t want that to be normal for you.” She said. Bucky felt something inside of him tick. 

Oh, the way she called him James, wow. “I know, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Bucky said, feeling guilty. “You could never hurt me,” Y/n said. Bucky looked at her eyes, he couldn’t help but move his free hand down to her waist. “You don’t have to worry, I’ll be there at any time.” 

Bucky nodded, Y/n stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck. Bucky couldn’t help but blush a bit, although it was barely visible in the dark lighting. “I think I’m going to get a shower.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

Y/n was quiet for a moment, biting her lip, but then she said something. “Want company?” She asked, a small grin on her face. 

“You’ll probably get offended if I say no,” Bucky said, grinning a bit himself. Y/n rolled her eyes. “Thanks a lot, Barnes.” She said, teasingly. Bucky put his other hand on her waist and pulled her into a kiss, which Y/n happily and quickly complied too. 

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. After a couple of moments, she pulled back. “C’mon sarge, let's clean you up.” 

*  
10 minutes later Bucky stepped into the hot shower, Y/n took her clothes off and stepped into the shower with him, enjoying the way that the water hit on her back. “Nice Abs.” She said, jokingly. 

Bucky chuckled softly. Y/n put some soap on her hands and started rubbing it through Bucky’s hair. Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. She then started to massage his shoulders. Bucky let out a low groan.

“You’ve been hiding all this pain…” Y/n said, a bit of sadness in her voice. She gazed over all his scars and bruises feeling bad for him. “Why have you?” 

Bucky was quiet for a little before he spoke. “I didn’t want to worry you, Steve knew, Natasha knew, everyone knew. I just didn’t want to tell you since I knew you’d worry and I didn’t want that to happen. You’re the best, most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I… I’m getting sidetracked, aren’t I?” 

Y/n laughed softly. “Don’t worry about it. I love you too.” She said, guessing that’s what he was gonna say. “I don’t know how you could love a monster,” Bucky said, quietly. 

“Well, this monster is kinder than most, he’s handsome and takes care of me, making sure I don’t hurt myself with my clumsy personality.” Y/n smiled, kissing the back of his neck. “This so-called Monster isn’t named Sam, is he?” Bucky grinned. 

Y/n sighed shaking her head. “It's you, you adorable idiot.” She smiled. Bucky turned around, looking at her. “I- I love you too, doll.” He said. Y/n smiled. “Good, now let's dry off and get to bed.” 

*  
Y/n slipped on one of Bucky’s shirts. “Can you stay tonight?” He asked, sitting on the bed. Y/n smiled. “Of course, Bucky.” She smiled, getting on the bed with him. He smiled then Y/n hugged him. He tensed at first but hugged back. 

They both got under the covers and cuddled together. Y/n stayed awake until Bucky had fallen asleep, peacefully. She smiled and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep herself. 

Wow, what did Bucky do to deserve such a wonderful girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that :D  
> Comment for part 2!! 
> 
> -Bethany


End file.
